sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald School
Emerald School was a co-educational private school from Station Square, Soumerca. It was featured in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Debuting in Oblivion of Shadows, such prestigious school welcomed both humans and Mobian in their academic program and introduced them to extracurricular activities. When its most popular student attempted to control the hearts and minds of those within, the school literally collapsed upon itself. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Description Emerald School is one of the few private schools found in Station Square. It had a considerable amount of Northamer and Eurish influence. Consequently, it applied numerous concepts found outside the continent such as a student council to represent the students' interests, a cheerleading club, and soda vending machines were present in the school. The presence of the student council was significant, especially in recent years. Despite it implementing some controversial concepts within Emerald School in the name of peace, the students highly supported the action of the president. Her commands seemed absolute even against its meek principal and teachers... One of its main points was its extracurricular athletic programs. Emerald School highly encouraged its students to represent the school in athletic events. It featured no less than nine sports in total. There was a notable annual sports festival that invited students from all over the continent to compete. Economics Emerald School was a private school, and so it officially earned its funds by gaining tuition from students. This made it independent from the government and allowed to choose its own students. Despite being a private school, while it received tuition from all its students, rumor has it that it secretly received large amounts of funds from the richest families in town for some extra privileges for their heirs. Demographics Emerald School was among the few schools in the continent that welcomed both Mobians and humans, officially ending racial segregation between the two races in favor of harmony. Although it was originally a school for humans, the ratio of those and Mobian students had become the about same in recent years. The school had more male humans, but more female Mobians. Because the school had a relatively large amount of students, many of them secretly held superpowers of their own. Naturally, uniforms existed but were not required to use, except in commemorative school events. That freedom, however, did not stop some female students to keep the original tradition alive. People with clothing deemed too little or indecent would often face unfortunate repercussion. Notable Students There were students that stood out in Emerald School. * Ramonna the Hedgehog: The quintessential star-athlete of every sport the school offered, Ramonna was among the most famous icons in Station Square, though her grades were rather lackluster. * Mira the Fennec: The former cheer-leading captain, president of the student council, valedictorian of her school, and "uncannily" charismatic, Mira's influence within the school was unrivaled. * Arna the Ravager: The most infamous, violent delinquent of Emerald School whose reputation was shrouded in rumors, Arna was successfully able to strike fear in the weaker students' hearts. Fun Facts * Emerald School was based on various schools in fiction and real life. ** The presence of the student council was based on anime like Medaka Box and Kill la Kill. ** Its overall structure was similar to the ones from Princess Resurrection and stereotypical American high-schools found in teen comedy movies. *** Naturally, many students archetypes were featured there. * Rumor has it that many legendary supernatural events of varying degrees happened within the school prior to the events of the series. Such tales became popular oral legends among students. Category:Locations